warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules Are Meant to Be Broken/Camps/RiverClan
Hi there! I'm Aquasplash, a warrior of RiverClan! We're the best Clan in the forest, in case you didn't know...our camp is just through this frond patch - oh, you need to go around? What, a drypaw? I'm just teasing, I'm just teasing...come along now, nothing to be afraid of, we don't bite! Unless you're fish, of course... These rocks are a tight squeeze, but the sight on the other side is worth it. All of our dens are caves. Cool in the Greenleaf heat and warm in the leaf-fall cold. The stone is so pretty, too, right? There are streams in most every den, except for the warriors' den and the dirtplace, but the stream is close enough to the camp. We don't have trees surrounding our camp like ThunderClan, but there are fronds growing on the other side of the giant boulders, and they sometimes provide a bit of shelter from the sky. The stream forms the edge of our camp, see right there? Warriors can fish without even leaving camp! So eager to begin the tour, aren't you? All right, we'll begin with the nursery. It's in this cave over here, it's the widest and lowest of all of them, but sunlight gets through a crack in the roof. Come here, don't be shy, traveler. It's just Briarfang and Troutfall, and Briarfang's kits, aren't they so cute? Oh, you're not much of a kit-lover, are you? Toms! Well, anyway, these are Fishkit, Sunkit, and Fallowkit, and they're the most adorable little things, the elders love them, of course. Speaking of elders, there's our next stop! Yup, another hiding spot, between two rocks again. It's a tight squeeze, but it opens up into such a spacious cavern. There's moss growing in that corner over there--whoa, watch out! Sorry, Pikenose, we'll be quieter...make sure you don't step on her tail, she'll get ornery! The mosses? They're just made of some moss and a few fronds and ferns and other marine plantlife, nothing much, quite simple, really. Same material as our queens' and kits' nests. It's pretty dark in here, yeah? Well, the elders only do their napping in here, most of the time they're out sunning themselves on the rocks. They don't use the den for much, so it's not much of a big deal for them, at least. Whoa, hold up! Oakpaw, where are you going with that fish? You're not--oh, for StarClan's sake, take it to Pikenose. Don't feed me that fish-dung about being scared of her again, all right? It's difficult being a mentor, traveler, always reprimanding stray apprentices...speaking of which, let's take a quick look at their den! They're over here. The only den not in a cave, but they do have the benefits of a small stream, part of the one that goes through the medicine den as well. The apprentices sleep in the hollow of this tree - probably the only tree in RiverClan territory. Don't we know for sure? Well, the territory isn't checked in one day, frog-brain! Anyways, the apprentices' nests are made just of moss, they don't have the benefits of the ferns and other things the queens and elders do. Ouch, that looked painful! Let's take you to Softfur, just for a quick check to make sure that paw's all right...here's her den! Yes, it's the most spacious, enough room for all of the sick cats, of course! There's the stream I mentioned before, and she has a small storage cave for all of her herbs. His paw's going to be all right? Thanks, Softfur! Come along, traveler. This leaves us with the warriors' den. It's over here, nestled between these two rocks. It's dark, but serves the same purpose as the elders' den - sleep, and nothing more. The nests are the usual, moss and nothing else, and the closer you are to the center of the den, the warmer it gets. Only the senior warriors sleep near the middle, though, I still sleep round the outside with a couple of my friends. Waterstar sleeps up there, above the warriors' den - you just take a quick jump up those rocks--hey, I never said you ''could ''jump up the rocks! Waterstar is probably meeting with her deputy, and that's something not to be disturbed. Come down this instant! And that's it, in the RiverClan camp! Oh, no problem, it was a pleasure. Thanks for stopping by!